Peinado
by YCnia
Summary: ¿Cómo es posible que el gran Sesshomaru cayera tan bajo? ¿Cómo pudo el demonio más poderoso, el que con solo mirar a las criaturas causaba un enorme pavor? ¡¿Cómo chingados permitió que una pequeña humana tocara su esbelto cabello! - Re-subiendo ;D - ¡Final!
1. Peinado

**Re-subiendo! :3  
Megami Hanyou ha vuelto señores y señoritas, con nuevo nick ;)  
Lean tranquilitas :D**

* * *

**Peinado:**

¿Cómo es posible que el gran Sesshomaru cayera tan bajo?

¿Cómo pudo el demonio más poderoso, el que con solo mirar a las criaturas causaba un enorme pavor?

¡¿Cómo chingados permitió que una pequeña humana tocara su esbelto cabello?!

Sesshomaru se hallaba sentado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, visiblemente irritado y a punto de estallar del puro coraje. La pequeña Rin se encontraba sentada en la estola del demonio perro, con la cabellera platinada de éste en sus manitas y una gran sonrisa adornaba su lindo rostro, tarareaba una cancioncilla mientras peinaba el cabello de su amo.

Rin se había llevado una enorme sorpresa al descubrir que el cabello de su amo y señor era tan lacio y sedoso como se veía a simple vista; pensaba que la falta de peinado en ese largo cabello lo había convertido en una maraña enredada. Gran equivocación.

No había ni un solo nudo o cabello fuera de lugar, no había puntas en flor ni quebraduras. El color tan puro como siempre lo había visto. La pequeña niña tuvo que resistir la tentación de preguntarle a su amo cuál era su maravilloso secreto para el cabello perfecto ¿Sería el extracto de alguna planta o fruta? ¿Agua mágica? ¿Alguna de esas pociones que la Srta. Kagome trae de su mundo y huelen rico? ¿O usaría el viejo método que había visto utilizar a todos los perros?

¿Acaso la baba del demonio perro hacía maravillas con el cabello?

El caso es que en ese momento, Rin desfrutaba como nunca en su corta vida. Hacerle trenzas a un demonio perro malhumorado y frio, acompañado por quejas y maldiciones de una rana con un báculo de dos cabezas gritando "¡Ultraje, amo bonito! ¡Ultraje!" es algo que no todos los días pasaba.

La pequeña niña se enredaba con los mechones de cabello o simplemente tiraba de ellos con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero el gran Señor Sesshomaru no se inmutaba en lo absoluto. Con un suspiro y una sonrisa aun más grande que con la que comenzó, Rin colocó sus manitas en sus caderas y admiró su obra maestra. Suspiró con satisfacción.

—Ya está listo, amo Sesshomaru. — La pequeña bajó de su estola y caminó frente a él.

Sesshomaru movió su cabello hacia su hombro izquierdo, golpeando su cara con una trenza en el proceso. Miró con horror contenido su cabello y llevó su mano para volver a alaciar su cabello.

— ¡Amo! ¡No haga eso! —

El demonio perro volteó a ver a la pequeña niña. Ella se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, sus ojitos cafés entornados y con las mejillas infladas. A su lado, su fiel sirviente Jaken con los ojos vidriosos, los hombros caídos y su preciado báculo en el suelo. Parecía decepcionado.

—Esas trencitas le quedan muy bien amo. — Sonrió Rin.

¿Iba a dejarse humillar dejándose esas malditas trenzas? ¿Iba a dejarse mandar por una pequeña humana que para colmo era una niñita? ¿Iba a soportar ser un blanco fácil para las bromitas de su medio hermano si llegaba a encontrárselo?

_Mierda._

Sesshomaru dejó de tocar las trenzas y las envió hacia atrás de nuevo con un elegante movimiento. Se levantó con ese aire superior que lo caracterizaba, cosa que se veía muy bizarra por la actual apariencia del Youkai. Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente a pesar que su mente gritaba y exigía que desasiera esas ridículas trenzas.

Lo que hacía por una niñita.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Como dije antes, Megami Hanyou ha vuelto después de mucho tiempo.  
Re-subiendo las historias ;3 no se las pierdan.  
Dentro de poco subiré la continuación de esta, no se preocupen, la terminaré xD**

**Se despide:**  
**YCnia :D**

**Comentarios, críticas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, tomatazos o algún consejo son bien recibidos :D**


	2. Humillación

**Continuación de Peinado.**

**Humillación**

Sí… eso realmente estaba fastidiándolo aun más.

Nunca, en sus más de 500 años de vida, Sesshomaru se había sentido TAN humillado.

Y ahí estaba él, caminando como si el mundo le valiera una mierda mientras que Rin había agarrado sus ridículas trenzas como si fueran las riendas de un caballo y gritaba "¡Arre, amo Sesshomaru, Arre!"

Y Jaken, ¿Qué decir de ese pobre demonio enano? Parecía tener un conflicto de emociones dentro de sí, en una pequeña parte de su pequeño y duro corazón (microscópica, cabe mencionar) disfrutaba ver a la niña divertirse; por otra parte, quería tomarla del cabello y gritarle que tratar de tal forma a su amo bonito era el pecado más grande que ella podía cometer en su vida… Aunque si hiciera eso, su precioso amo lo destazaría en cuestión de segundos. Y por otra parte, el demonio quería tirarse de un acantilado al sentir vergüenza ajena… ¡Y claro, por la vergüenza que estaba sufriendo su amo!

Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco, había detectado un ya conocido olor.

Genial, lo que le faltaba, ¡Su estúpido medio hermano!

Y ni siquiera había terminado de pensar en ello cuando divisó las siluetas de él y su tonto grupo. El demonio perro gruñó y comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo; obviamente, no iba a permitir que Rin escuchara ese tipo de palabras.

Bufó cuando vio que el híbrido se posicionaba frente a esa mujer de cabellera azabache, ¿Qué estaba pensando ese idiota? ¿Qué él quería robarse a esa humana? En sus más locos sueños. El monje tocó el hombro de Inuyasha con una divertida sonrisa, para luego señalar al demonio perro. La mujer de cabello castaño colocó su mano en su boca, el pequeño Kitsune que los acompañaba la imitó. Los hombros de la mujer de ojos chocolate temblaron antes de desviar la mirada con un gesto extraño. Inuyasha sonrió.

—Parece que por fin descubriste tu verdadero género, Sesshomaru —el híbrido sonrió.

"_no puedes matarlo, Rin está observando. No puedes matarlo, Rin está observando. No puedes matarlo, Rin está observando…" _ se repetía el Youkai.

— ¿Verdad que estas trencitas favorecen mucho al Señor Sesshomaru? — Preguntó Rin detrás del susodicho, quien solo frunció más el ceño.

El monje trató de disimular una carcajada tosiendo. ¡Rin tenía que ayudar!

—O claro que sí —, Inuyasha se encogió de hombros—, se ve como toda una bella princesita.

Los miembros de su grupo no pudieron contenerse y soltaron en carcajadas, haciendo que Sesshomaru enfureciera más

— ¡No parece una princesita! —Rin hizo un puchero— ¡Se ve como un atractivo príncipe!

Está vez, fue el momento de Inuyasha para soltar en carcajadas. Las risas resonaban quizá en todo el bosque y eso hacía enfurecer a Sesshomaru aun más.

El pequeño sonido de risas contenidas llegó a los sensibles oídos del Youkai, miró al pequeño Kitsune pelirrojo que la castaña cargaba en su hombro, reía a carcajadas. Descartado. Miró tras de sí a la pequeña niña; no, no era ella, estaba demasiado ocupada haciendo un puchero como para reírse… solo quedaba alguien…

Con gran furia, el Youkai miró a su "leal" sirviente, este tenía sus grandes ojos cerrados con lágrimas asomándose, sus hombros temblando y cubriendo su… ¿Pico? Tras la manga de Kimono. Obviamente estaba riendo. ¿Su "fiel" y "leal" sirviente… riéndose de él? ¡Inaceptable! Y hasta ese momento, el demonio con forma de rana se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina de su amo bonito, callando inmediatamente las risas, más preocupado de si saldría con vida de ésta.

Sesshomaru inhaló y exhaló con disimulo tratando de calmar sus nervios, tomó a Rin como si fuera una maleta y comenzar a caminar.

—Vámonos. —musitó el demonio perro siendo seguido por Jaken quien rezaba a todos los dioses que pudieran salvarlo de su pronta muerte.

— ¿Ya te vas, princesita? —Inuyasha lo molestó—, que lastima, nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto ¿O no?

El demonio apretó su mandíbula mientras seguía caminando.

Lo repetía, NUNCA se había sentido TAN humillado en su vida.

* * *

**Subiendo contii! (~-3-)~  
¿Qué les pareció?  
Estoy muy agradecida por los Reviews que me mandan. Me dan inspiración :D  
Mis musas parecen excitarse con los Reviews D: ¡Y ahora crean sin parar!  
Bien, bien, basta de comentarios indecentes de mi parte ¬_¬  
Se despide:  
YCnia ;D  
**

******Comentarios, críticas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, tomatazos o algún consejo son bien recibidos :D**


	3. El Secreto

**El secreto.**

Ya no podía soportarlo más. Rin sentía que la duda se la comería desde el interior si seguía manteniendo la pregunta oculta. ¿Pero cómo formularla? Seguramente si iba directamente al grano su Amo se enfadaría o solo la ignoraría; pero si no llegaba a ningún punto en concreto rápidamente, también se enfadaría.

Siendo sincera, su amo era tan complicado.

Se sentó junto a un árbol, para ser más precisos, el árbol del cual colgaba el pobre Jaken, quien había recibido una paliza tremenda que el Amo Sesshomaru no la dejó presenciar, y meditó. O al menos trató de hacerlo, ya que se aburrió en seguida y comenzó a pensar en cosas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que la preocupaba, como qué color le favorecería más al Amo.

Decidió dejar el tema cuando comenzó a debatir entre el rosa melocotón o el rosa trasero de bebé para volver a ordenarse tomar valor y hacerle la pregunta del millón al demonio perro:

_¿Cuál era el secreto para el cabello perfecto?_

Bueno, trataría de que su vocecilla no sonara tan quebrada por el nerviosismo.

Tomó un hondo respiro y se levantó con las piernas flaqueándole. Vio a su Amo a lo lejos, descansando (o quizá mandando al noveno círculo del infierno a todo el mundo mentalmente) y, por lo visto, relajado a pesar de tener aún las trenzas. Rin comenzó a caminar "naturalmente" hacia él mientras silbaba.

Decidió mantener una distancia prudente de él, aunque no logró decidirse si alejarse un metro o tres; decidió estar en un punto neutro: dos metros.

Tragó saliva y carraspeó, en un vano intento por llamar la atención de su amo. No funcionó. Rin decidió volver a intentar, pero otra vez él la ignoró o no la escuchó, aunque la primera fuera la más real. Haciendo un puchero, caminó hacia él y aló su kimono mientras volvía a carraspear. Sólo en ese momento, Sesshomaru se dignó a mirarla.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó con su particular tono frío.

Ahora Rin se había paralizado y su mente quedada en blanco, es decir, ni siquiera recordaba cuál era su nombre en ese momento. Sesshomaru, al ver que no decía nada, volvió a ignorarla.

― ¡¿Cu-cuál es su secreto para el cabello perfecto?!

Esa pregunta tomó desprevenido al Youkai, quien había abierto ampliamente los ojos mientras miraba a la pequeña niña que parecía a punto de desfallecer.

¿En qué lío lo había metido esa pequeña? De ninguna manera podía decirle la verdad.

No, no podía decirle que cuando estaba a solas se transformaba en Yako* y lamía su cabello hasta que quedara brillante. Indudablemente dejaría un trauma en esa niña y su posición como el amo fuerte y duro se perdería.

Dejó de buscar una respuesta en su mente cuando recordó que simplemente podía mentir. Tomó de nuevo su impotente (y ahora bizarra) imagen de tipo frío y respondió.

―Es… natural.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Rin se creía esa mentira y sonreía.

―Ya veo. Lamento molestarlo Amo.

Y como nada, ella se fue saltando y tarareando sin sospechar si quiera en qué apuros había puesto a su Amo y Señor. Y sólo ahora, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta cuan peligrosa podía ser una humana inocente.

* * *

**Subo conti, subo conti ~(-3-)~ (Nooo te creo...)**  
**¿Cómo están mis lectores y lectoras lindos y apretables?... Ejem ._. Mucha emoción.**  
**Gracias por seguir esta historia. Muy agradecida en verdad :D**  
**¿Qué les pareció? Por cierto, aclarando:**  
***Yako es el perro blanco en el que Sesshomaru se convierte :D (Ya lo sabían... pero bueno ¬3¬)**  
**Mucha palabrería por hoy... y demasiados comentarios obvios de mi parte ._.**  
**Se despide:**  
**YCnia ;D**

******Comentarios, críticas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, tomatazos o algún consejo son bien recibidos :D**


	4. Final

**Final.**

Definitivamente, todo es debía terminar.

Sesshomaru ya estaba al límite. Su paciencia, su _muuuy_ poca paciencia había excedido su capacidad todo por la simple niñita.

Había soportado los jaloneos de cabello mientras Rin jugaba al carruaje; su sirviente "fiel" había sentido lástima por él… ¡e incluso había osado en burlarse!; Su medio hermano lo había rebajado a tal punto que incluso llegó a lastimar su ego… de una manera minúscula, pero lo lastimó. Eso sin mencionar que las trenzas estaban quebrando su hermoso cabello de maneras posiblemente irreparables. Era un demonio, pero no negaba que se preocupaba por su apariencia, y el friz era algo que no toleraría jamás.

El problema radicaba en algo muy simple y que impidió que esa ridiculez parara desde el primer momento.

No quería hacer llorar a Rin.

Porque, quiérase o no, debía admitir que él había malcriado a esa pequeña. Sumando con que Rin era de sentimientos MUY delicados, sería un lloriqueo asegurado. Y eso es lo que quería evitar a toda costa. Pero realmente ya no quería continuar con ese jueguito.

¿Cómo decirle con sutileza que le quitara esas malditas trenzas? No lo sabía. Era difícil para él ser sutil, así que se iría directamente al grano.

Dándose fuerzas mentalmente y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por estar en tal estado de debilidad por una pequeña pulga como era esa humana, se sentó en la grama. Llamó a Rin, quien estaba jugando con Ah-Un de la forma más enérgica posible, la pequeña al escuchar la voz de su amo volteó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y corrió al lado de su Amo.

Sesshomaru luchaba por mantener su imagen de Señor frío y calculador, pero por primera vez en su larga vida, le era difícil. Debía admitir también que esa niña lo descontrolaba, le ponía los pelos de punta y lo dejaba indefenso. El demonio miró a la niña quien seguía sonriendo, suspiró con disimulo y cerró los ojos, cuando abrió la boca para hablar, lo escuchó…

Un sollozo…

Dos sollozos…

Abrió los ojos y Rin lloraba.

Su cara se desfiguró completamente. No podía comprender cómo pasó de estar con una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa a estar llorando a mares.

—Lo… ¡Lo siento, Amo Sesshomaru! —Gimoteó Rin— Yo… yo… lo he obligado a andar esas trenzas… todo el día… ¡Perdóneme!

El demonio no sabía qué diantres hacer. Ahí estaba Rin llorando como magdalena; Jaken, a lo lejos, bailaba de felicidad por quién sabe la razón; y él, pasmado y confundido delante de Rin. Recobrando la cordura, carraspeó.

—No llores —Dijo con frialdad mal disfrazada—. Si me quitas las trenzas te perdonaré.

Y Rin dejó de llorar inmediatamente y sin pensarlo dos veces le retiró, a tirones, las trenzas, dejando unas leves ondulaciones en el cabello del demonio. Rin vio con temor a su amo, y al ver que este volvía a tener su habitual rostro, esta vez, sin parecer querer matar a quién se le cruzara en frente, volvió a sonreír.

—Discúlpeme, Amo Sesshomaru —Dijo ella con las manos tras su espalda—. No debí ponerle esas trenzas… Realmente no le quedaban bien…

—Da igual —dijo con seriedad.

— ¡Pero hay muchos más peinados que pueden quedarle sensacional!

Rin sacó un peine de su Kimono y Sesshomaru lo vio con terror… Realmente…

_Lo que debía hacer por esa humana…_

**Fin.**

* * *

**¡Lectores, este es el final! (tan tan taaaaaan)  
****¿Les gustó? ¿Les dejó un buen sabor en la boca?  
****El punto de este mini-fic es para que ustedes se hayan entretenido :D  
****Posiblemente haga un extra... pero ya veremos :3  
****Vaaamos, anímense a comentar o agregarlo a su fav. Nada les cuesta :3  
****Bueno, me voy. No me extrañen mucho, ¡prometo volver! xD**

**Se despide:  
YCnia ;D**

**Comentarios, críticas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, tomatazos o algún consejo son bien recibidos :D**


End file.
